brucespringsteenfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Unreleased Bruce Springsteen songs
This is a list of Unreleased Bruce Springsteen songs. Note that any official releases later on, such as recordings on Tracks, will be noted. "Circulating" means a bootleg recording exists but has not been officially released. "Uncirculating" means no known recording exists. The Castiles * That's What You Get: recorded in May 1966 at Mr. Music in Bricktown, NJ; released on bootleg albums * Baby I: recorded in May 1966 at Mr. Music in Bricktown, NJ; officially released on ''Chapter and Verse'' * Sidewalk: '''written in mid-1966, performed frequently in concert in 1966-67; studio version uncirculating * '''Look Into my Window: '''written in 1967, unofficial live audio recorded at The Left Foot in late 1967; studio version uncirculating * '''Mr. Jones (Alfano): '''written in 1967, unofficial live audio recorded at The Left Foot in late 1967; studio version uncirculating Steel Mill * '''Ain't Gonna Lose it This Time: studio version uncirculating * All I Wanna Know: studio version uncirculating * American Under Fire: also called "American Song" or "American Tune"; studio version uncirculating * Amplifier Blues: studio version uncirculating * Black Sun Rising: '''studio version uncirculating * '''California Blues: studio version uncirculating * Changing Children: sometimes called "Change it (Revolution)" or "Change it"; studio version uncirculating * Come On: sometimes called "Come On (The World is Crying for Freedom)"; studio version uncirculating * We've Got to Do it Now: sometimes called "Do it Now"; studio version uncirculating * Fire Engines are Returning Home: written in 1969, finished lyric sheet with chord notations in existence; uncirculating * Freak II: instrumental track written in 1969 or 1970, unknown if "Freak I" exists; chord progression sheet in existence; uncirculating * Garden State Parkway Blues: sometimes called "The Alarm Clock Song"; unofficial live tracks in existence; studio version uncirculating * Good Lovin' Woman: studio version uncirculating * Goin' Back to Georgia: unofficial bootleg release; studio version recorded in San Francisco on February 22, 1970 * He's Guilty (The Judge Song): recorded at Fillmore Recording Studios in San Francisco on February 22, 1970, sometimes called "Guilty" or "Send That Boy to Jail"; officially released on ''Chapter and Verse'' * I am the Doctor: some unofficial live recordings in existence; studio version uncirculating * I Can't Take It: some unofficial live recordings in existence, sometimes called "I Can't Take it No More"; studio version uncirculating * I Just Can't Think: studio version uncirculating * Jeannie I Want to Thank You: some unofficial live recordings in existence; studio version uncirculating * Jennifer: studio version uncirculating * KT-88: instrumental, some unofficial live recordings in existence, allegedly performed in 1972-73 during the Greetings from Asbury Park, NJ Tour but no setlist verification; studio version uncirculating * Lady Walking Down by the River: some unofficial live recordings in existence; studio version uncirculating * Mary Louise Watson: sometimes called "Mary Lou Watson" or "Black Widow Spider", some unofficial live recordings in existence; studio version unciruclating * Oh Mama: sometimes called "Oh Mama Why"; studio version uncirculating * Resurrection: "retried" when Steel Mill disbanded in 1971; studio version uncirculating * Sherlock Goes Holmes: sometimes called "On the Tips", but true name unknown; studio version uncirculating * Sister Theresa: alternately spelled "Sister Teresa"; one bootleg live release in existence; studio version uncirculating * Something's Gotta Break: live bootleg version in existence; studio version uncirculating * Sweet Melinda: some live bootlegs in existence; studio version uncirculating * Temporarily Out of Order: live bootlegs in existence; studio version uncirculating * The Train Song: recorded at Fillmore Recording Studios in San Francisco on February 22, 1970; unofficial bootleg release in existence * The War is Over: some unofficial live recordings in existence; studio version uncirculating * We'll All Man the Guns: lyric sheet in existence, live bootleg recording in existence, sometimes called "We'll Man the Guns"; studio version uncirculating * Where Was Jesus in Ohio: studio version uncirculating * Why'd You Do That: live bootleg recordings in existence; studio version uncirculating * The Wind and the Rain: live bootleg recordings in existence; studio version uncirculating * You Say You Love Me: studio version uncirculating The Bruce Springsteen Band/Dr. Zoom & the Sonic Boom/Sundance Blues Band * The Ballad of Jesse James: sometimes called "Don't You Want to be an Outlaw" or "Billy"; officially released on ''Chapter and Verse'' * It's All Over Now, Baby Blue: bootleg version in existence; cover * When You Dance: rehearsal bootleg version in existence * Look Towards the Land: bootleg studio version in existence recorded at Challenger East in 1972 * I've Got to Have You Baby: bootleg version in existence; cover * Funk Song: also called "Funk Says Right On", rehearsal bootleg version in existence, E Street Band member Garry Tallent was at one time nicknamed "Funky"; studio version uncirculating * Coming Home: uncirculating * Do it With a Feeling: uncirculating * All I Wanna Do is Dance: bootleg version in existence; studio version uncirculating * The Band's Just Boppin' the Blues: bootleg versions in existence; Springsteen re-titled it "Secret to the Blues" and performed it during the Greetings from Asbury Park, NJ tour; studio version uncirculating * Bless My Soul: bootleg version in existence; studio version uncirculating * Cherokee Queen: bootleg version in existence; Mike Appel and Jim Cretecos pressed this song on acetate in 1972; studio version uncirculating * Dance Dance Dance: bootleg version in existence; studio version uncirculating * Don't Look Back: bootleg version in existence; studio version uncirculating * Down to Mexico: bootleg version in existence; studio version uncirculating * Down to the Riverside: also called "Grandpa's Gone Down", this song is about the death of Springsteen's grandfather, unofficial live audio in existence; studio version uncirculating * Full of Love: unofficial live recording in existence; studio version uncirculating * I'm in Love Again: studio version uncirculating * It's Time to Go Home: sometimes called "Festival", unofficial live audio in existence; studio version uncirculating * I Just Can't Change: some bootleg versions in existence; studio version uncirculating * I Remember: bootleg versions in existence; studio version uncirculating * Jambalaya (Roll Over): often called "Jumbeliah", bootleg versions in existence; studio version uncirculating * Lady of Boston: bootleg version in existence; studio version uncirculating * Last Night in Tulsa: bootleg versions in existence; studio version uncirculating * Last Night in Texas: bootleg versions in existence; studio version uncirculating * Like a Stranger: bootleg versions in existence; studio version uncirculating * Living Rock and Roll: one bootleg version in existence; studio version uncirculating * Love is a Crazy Thing: bootleg versions in existence; studio version uncirculating * Magic Kind of Loving: also called "Magic Loving", bootleg versions in existence; studio version uncirculating * Make Up Your Mind: also called "Make Your Mind Up", one bootleg version in existence; studio version uncirculating * Maria: uncirculating * Mistress Annie: bootleg versions in existence; studio version uncirculating * Natural Magic: also called "My Baby's Natural Magic", bootleg versions in existence; studio version uncirculating * Come On Billy (Break Out the Wine): also called "Nothing Can Stop Me" and "Nothing Can Stop Me Now", bootleg versions in existence; studio version uncirculating * No Way: uncirculating * Southside Shuffle: bootleg versions in existence, often incorrectly titled "Pretty Little Woman"; studio version uncirculating * She's a Woman: bootleg versions in existence; studio version uncirculating * Sure Can Feel the Pain: bootleg versions in existence; studio version uncirculating * Talking About My Baby: one bootleg version in existence, melody used for "Janey Needs a Shooter"; studio version uncirculating * Why's it So Hard: uncirculating * You'd Better Be Nice: also called "You Better Be Nice to Me", one live recording in existence; studio version uncirculating * You Don't Leave Me No Choice: uncirculating * You Mean So Much to Me: bootleg version in existence, performed many times in 1973-74; studio version uncirculating * You Sure Can Dance: one bootleg version in existence; studio version uncirculating * Zoom Theme: also called "The Zoom Song", a version of "Alexander's Ragtime Band" with alternate lyrics; studio version uncirculating "Castiles, Steel Mill, BS Band - Studio Sessions." Brucebase. Wikispaces, 28 Jan. 2017. Web. Accessed 28 Jan. 2017. 1972-73 Demos * [[Mary Queen of Arkansas|'Mary Queen of Arkansas']]' (Demo):' officially released on ''Tracks'' * [[It's Hard to be a Saint in the City|'It's Hard to be a Saint in the City']]' (Demo):' officially released on ''Tracks'' * [[Growin' Up|'Growin' Up']]' (Demo):' officially released on ''Tracks'' * [[Does This Bus Stop at 82nd Street?|'Does This Bus Stop at 82nd Street?']]' (Demo):' officially released on ''Tracks'' * Henry Boy: officially released on ''Chapter and Verse'' * [[The Angel|'The Angel']]' (Demo):' circulating * Arabian Nights: circulating * Baby Doll: circulating * Ballad of a Self-Loading Pistol: circulating * Border Guard: circulating * Camilla Horn: circulating * Cowboys of the Sea: circulating * Eloise: circulating * Family Song: circulating * Hollywood Kids: circulating * If I Was the Priest: circulating * Janey Needs a Shooter (Demo): circulating * Jazz Musician: circulating * Jesse: circulating * Lady and the Doctor: circulating * Marie: circulating * No Need: circulating * Prodigal Son: circulating * Randolph Street: circulating * Saga of the Architect Angel: circulating * She's Leaving: circulating * Song for Orphans: circulating * Southern Sun: circulating * Street Queen: circulating * The Song: circulating * Tokyo: circulating * Two Hearts in True Waltz Time: circulating * Vibes Man: circulating * Visitation at Fort Horn: circulating * War Nurse: circulating * Winter Song: circulating * I Met Her at a Tourist Trap in Tiguara: uncirculating * American Dream: uncirculating * Angelina: uncirculating * Balboa vs. The Earth Slayer: uncirculating * Ballad of Elmer the Pea: uncirculating * Before the Flood: uncirculating * Billy Boy: uncirculating * Bishop Danced: uncirculating * Black Night in Babylon: uncirculating * Busted: uncirculating * Calvin Jones & the 13th Apostle: uncirculating * Casper: uncirculating * Circus Town: uncirculating * Danny Jones: uncirculating * High Noon: uncirculating * It's Easy: uncirculating * It's Just You: uncirculating * Justin Fears: uncirculating * Let the Words: uncirculating * Lonely Street: uncirculating * Lorraine: uncirculating * Missie: uncirculating * Mother: uncirculating * On a Day of the Cowboys: uncirculating * Orleans: uncirculating * Prisoner of Wars: uncirculating * Shilo: uncirculating * She's Got Nothing You Need: uncirculating * She's Not my Woman: uncirculating * Spanish Rose: uncirculating * Summertime in my Mind: uncirculating * Take Me Down: uncirculating * Ten Commandments: uncirculating * Texas Carnival: uncirculating * White House: uncirculating * Wisconsin: uncirculating "Demo-Studio Sessions." Brucebase. Wikispaces, 22 Sept. 2016. Web. 28 Jan. 2017. [[Greetings from Asbury Park, N.J.|''Greetings from Asbury Park, N.J.]] * '''The Chosen:' uncirculating * [[Mary Queen of Arkansas|'Mary Queen of Arkansas']]' (V1A):' version without harmonica; uncirculating * [[The Angel|'The Angel']]' (V1A):' version that is just acoustic guitar and vocals; uncirculating * [[Growin' Up|'Growin' Up']]' (V2):' solo acoustic version; uncirculating "Greetings from Asbury Park - Studio Sessions." Brucebase. Wikispaces, 24 Feb. 2016. Web. 28 Jan. 2017. ''The Wild, the Innocent & the E Street Shuffle'' * Zero and Blind Terry: officially released on ''Tracks'' * Thundercrack: officially released on ''Tracks'' * [[Seaside Bar Song|'Seaside Bar Song']]:' officially released on [[Tracks|''Tracks]] * '''Santa Ana: officially released on ''Tracks'' * The Fever: officially released on ''18 Tracks'' * Evacuation of the West: circulating * Phantoms: circulating * Fire on the Wing: uncirculating * New York Song: uncirculating * Secret to the Blues: uncirculating * Angel's Blues: uncirculating * Shootout in Chinatown: uncirculating * Small Town: uncirculating * The Late Show: uncirculating * Helen Blue: uncirculating * Daytona Mission: uncirculating * Incident on the W. Side: uncirculating * Paradise 1953: uncirculating * Valentine's Day: uncirculating "The Wild, The Innocent & the E Street Shuffle - Studio Sessions." Brucebase. Wikispaces, 8 Apr. 2016. Web. 28 Jan. 2017. Born to Run * Linda Let Me Be the One: officially released on ''Tracks'' * So Young and in Love: officially released on ''Tracks'' * Walking in the Street: also called "Lovers in the Cold", rough, never finished * Lonely Night in the Park: also called "Lonely Night at the Beach" rough, unfinished * A Love So Fine: vocals missing * A Night Like This: uncirculating * Angel's Song: unknown, could be "A Night Like This", "Angel Baby", "Angel(s) Blues", or "Ride On Sweet William"; uncirculating * Baby & Me (Blondie): also called "Lonesome Town (Blondie)"; uncirculating * Born to be Alone: could be an early version of "Thunder Road" before it was called "Glory Road" * Born to Win: uncirculating * Down at the Club: uncirculating * Duel/Dual: uncirculating * Elvis Style: uncirculating * Every Little Bit: uncirculating * Glory Road: eventually became "Born To Run" and "Thunder Road", uncirculating * Here She Comes Walkin': used during The River Tour as an introduction to "I Wanna Marry You"; uncirculating * Hidin' on the River: uncirculating * Jr. Walker Groove - A Love So Fine: Junior Walker was a saxophonist, possible early title for "A Love So Fine"; uncirculating * Killers Paradise (The Violent Ones): possibly became "Born To Run", uncirculating * Latin Song: uncirculating * Livin' in the Ghetto (Harlem): uncirculating * Lonesome Town (Blondie): possibly "Baby & Me (Blondie)"; uncirculating * Love and Defiance: also called "Of Love and Defiance"; uncirculating * Mary's Song: uncirculating * New Delinquent Lovers: uncirculating * Theme for an Imaginary Waitress (Fountainableu Waltz): also called "Portrait of an Imaginary Waitress (Fountainableu)", could be an early version of "Linda Let Me Be the One"; uncirculating * Pretty Thing: uncirculating * Saint Jimmy's Dream: uncirculating * Sha La La: possible Shirelles cover, could also be a Springsteen original of the same name. Performed live during the Born to Run Tour; uncirculating * Shanghai: also known as "Tokyo" and "And The Band Played"; uncirculating * She Comes Unto my Room (Scene #1): uncirculating * Sometimes at Night: potential album title in 1974, a song called "Sometimes at Night" was performed by the Bruce Springsteen Band in 1972, lyric sheet displayed at Brussels Hard Rock Cafe in 2013, unlikely title was to be used for an album; uncirculating * Still There: uncirculating * Street Fight: uncirculating * The Street: uncirculating * The Street Goes on Forever: unknown if it is a potential song or album title; uncirculating * Surrender at the Citadel: uncirculating * Thunder Hill: uncirculating * Virgin Summer Nights: possibly became "She's The One" * War Roses: also called "War and Roses", could be potential album title; uncirculating * Wild Angels: possibly became "Born To Run" * Wild Billy's Lullabye: written by Springsteen as "Wild Billy's Lullabye or (Dream)". We can't be certain what Bruce means here, but "Wild Billy's Dream" may be an alternative title for "Wild Billy's Lullaby". May be a sequel to "Wild Billy's Circus Story". Also of interest is "Wild Billy's Song To Orphans". There appears to be a connection, but the nature of the relationship between "Song To Orphans" and "Wild Billy" is a mystery. Uncirculating * Wild Fire: also called "Wildfire"; uncirculating * Wild Ones: also called "Wild One", possibly named after The Wild One Marlon Brando movie; uncirculating * Wild Roses: uncirculating "Born to Run - Studio Sessions". Brucebase. Wikispaces, 19 Jan. 2017. Web. 28 Jan. 2017. References Category:Songs Category:Songs by album